When It Was Rain
by Yuna-Kimi-Diny
Summary: Biar aku beritahu kau sepenggal kisah sederhana dari Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.Disaat hujan deras, di bawah canopi toko, dan tentang sebuah ciuman singkat. Fic pertama/AU/OOC/Rnr?


**When It Was Rain**

**Summary**: Biar ku beritahu kau sepenggal kisah sederhana dari Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Disaat hujan deras, di bawah canopi toko dan tentang sebuah ciuman singkat.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: **_AU. OOC. typo(s)_

_Untuk kakakku,** Ann-NISSA** yang udah nyemangatin aku untuk publish fic ini.  
_

_Enjoy ;)  
_

* * *

.

.

Sakura menjajakan langkahnya lebar-lebar menyusuri jalanan ber-aspal itu.

Rambutnya yang panjang terpantul-pantul di belakang seiring kakinya bergerak lebih cepat. Digenggamnya erat sebuah map warna cokelat, takut-takut jika benda itu tiba-tiba jatuh atau bagaimana. Ia memang sedang terburu-buru. Lima menit lagi ia dijadwalkan bertemu dengan seorang klien bos-nya, menggantikan beliau yang berhalangan hadir karena ada keperluan mendadak tadi. _So_, sebagai seorang sekretaris yang baik, sudah tugasnya menggantikan absennya sang bos. Kalau ditanya terpaksa? jawabannya iya.

Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Belum lagi langit mulai kelam dan awan menghitam bergerumul di atas sana. Bau khas tanah basah mulai merasuki indra penciumannya. Pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

Sakura menepuk dahinya yang 'luas' itu cukup keras. Parahnya, ia tak membawa payung atau pun jas hujan sama sekali. Dan parah-parahnya lagi, ia tinggal punya waktu dua menit untuk sampai ke tempat kliennya itu. Dan lebih parah-parah-parahnya lagi, jarak menuju tempat ia dan kliennya bertemu masih jauh dari sini. _Great!_

Ia memang tidak membawa mobil karena jujur saja, ia tidak bisa menyetir. Awalnya ia berencana untuk naik kendaraan umum saja tadi. Tapi entah ini hari libur nasional supir kendaraan umum atau bagaimana, tak ada satu pun kendaraan umum yang lewat di depannya. _Double great!_ Dan karena itu lah, ia kesini jalan kaki, _sendirian_. Ia pikir tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, tapi ternyata...  
Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

_Zraaaassssssh!_

_Oh, shit!_ Sakura mengumpat.

Hujan turun begitu saja, tanpa aba-aba, dan tanpa basa-basi. Membasahi semua yang 'dijatuhinya'. Ia memasukkan map tadi ke dalam jas-nya agar tidak basah kemudian mengapitnya. Sakura menoleh ke sana ke mari. Kelihatannya ia harus mengalah kali ini, meski sudah dipastikan ia akan terlambat nantinya. Nekat menembus hujan pun juga percuma saja. Yang ada ia malah basah kuyup dan dokumen penting yang musti diserahkannya itu justru akan rusak.

Sakura berlari menuju ke sebuah toko ber-_canopi_ dan memilih berteduh di bawahnya. Pilihannya untuk berteduh sepertinya memang tepat . Hujan langsung turun deras sekali. Seakan tak mau berhenti memukul-mukul permukaan keras aspal jalanan.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga hujan lekas berhenti.

**ooOOoo**

Kira-kira dua puluh menit sudah ia berdiri kesemutan di bawah _canopi_ toko, menunggui sang hujan yang tiada kunjung mereda. Ia melirik jam tangannya kemudian menggeram. Pipi dan telapak tangannya yang putih pucat itu telah memerah sempurna karena kedinginan. Apakah hujan ini akan turun selamanya?  
_Kami-sama, aku mohon hentikan hujannya,_ harap Sakura. Sakura bisa membayangkan klien bos-nya pasti sedang uring-uringan sekarang ini. Dan bagaimana jika esok hari ia menemukan sebuah surat pemecatan di meja kantornya? _Tidak_, Sakura bahkan terlalu ngeri membayangkannya. Siapa yang akan disalahkannya? Menyalahkan hujan pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan.

_Dingin sekali_, pikirnya. Kedua telapak tangannya saling ia gosokkan kemudian ditiupnya. Ia mencoba mencari kehangatan dari pakaiannya tapi tak bisa, dikarenakan pakaiannya yang juga sama-sama basah.

Ia menangkap sosok lain dari kejauhan berlari ke arahnya—_bukan_, maksudnya ke tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang ini. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya. Benar, ia memang tengah menuju kemari. Semakin dekat dan ia dapat melihat pria itu berlari-lari menembus hujan dan kini telah berdiri tepat di samping Sakura, menggigil kedinginan sepertinya.

Jaketnya basah kuyup. Tetes-tetes bekas hujan yang menempel di pakaiannya mengalir dari ujung-ujung pakaiannya. Sakura mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Rambut warna biru donker seperti err—pantat ayam yang aneh. Ia yakin ia memang tak mengenal orang ini. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, orang ini tampan juga.

Kegiatan Sakura yang sibuk mengamati orang itu sepertinya diketahui olehnya. Karena detik berikutnya, orang asing itu ikut menoleh ke arahnya, menatap tajam dan berkata sinis. "Apa?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia membuang wajahnya yang sepertinya menghangat—_tunggu_, bagaimana wajahnya bisa-bisanya menghangat bahkan di cuaca sedingin ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya sekenanya, masih menolak bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

"Sebentar, kau bekerja di Rotemarth Management? Haruno Sakura, hn?" Sakura yang mendengarnya bertanya, cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk bagian kanan atas jas-nya sendiri namun dagunya sendiri bergidik ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ah iya, benar juga. Di bagian kanan tas jas kantornya memang terdapat tanda pengenalnya yang terbaca dengan jelas. _Haruno Sakura. Secretary of Rotemarth Management._

"Namamu bagus" komentar pria itu. Sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat sudut bibirnya itu terangkat sedikit. Sakura bergeser sedikit menjauh darinya. Oke, pria itu mulai membuatnya takut.

"Daripada membicarakan namaku" ia mengambil jeda. "Kenapa tidak memberitahu saja namamu, eh?"

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura bisa mendengar ada nada kebanggan disana saat ia mengucapkan namanya. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang patut dibanggakan dari nama seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_. Tak ada yang spesial. "Oh"

"Oh?" nadanya terdengar heran.

Sakura yang menyadari ini mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa? Memangnya kau ingin aku menanggapinya dengan bagaimana?" Ia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terkesan menantang.

"Kau... tidak tahu Uchiha itu siapa?" Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tidak _bereaksi_ saat ia mengucapkan kata Uchiha. Gadis ini berasal dari zaman antah berantah ya?

"Tidak. Memangnya apa? Apa kau ingin aku berkata seperti... ehmm! _'Astaga, namamu keren sekali! Kyaaaa, Uchiha Sasuke I love yooouuuu'_ begitu?" Sakura berceloteh sambil memperagakan gaya ala _fan-girl_. Sasuke mengerutkan kening sebelum kemudian mendengus geli. "Lebay"

"Trims. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian untuk aktingku"

Sungguh, gadis ini adalah gadis ter-aneh yang pernah Sasuke temui seumur hidupnya.

**ooOOoo**

Dan untuk beberapa lama, mereka dibungkam kebisuan. Menikmati irama bunyi jatuhnya hujan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jujur saja, keheningan ini membuat Sakura agak kurang nyaman . Karena memang kebiasannya yang suka bicara dan mudah bergaul. Ia butuh teman mengobrol.

"Kenapa diam?" Sakura mengawali dan meliriknya dari ekor matanya.

"Kenapa bicara?" jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh. Sakura mendengus. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

"Ayolah, jawab saja!" Sakura berusaha membujuknya. Sasuke awalnya memang tak berniat menjawabnya, namun melihat wajah Sakura yang memelas dan err.. cute itu, Sasuke mengalah "21. Masih muda kan?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke mengulaskan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Kita seumuran? Aku tidak percaya! Padahal wajahmu kelihatan tua sekali" kata Sakura, polos. Benar-benar terlalu polos dan terlalu terus terang. Berharap saja, Haruno Sakura akan baik-baik saja hari ini. Poor Sakura-chan.

"Kau bilang apa?" persimpangan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Enak saja ia dipilang punya 'muka tua'. Aniki-nya sih iya. Wajah _baby face_ nan cute nan _handsome_ begini dibilang tua, matanya pasti sudah -jari Sakura dibentuk huruf V kemudian nyengir setelah merasakan hawa-hawa aneh menguar dari tubuh di sampingnya ini.

"Bercanda!"

_Hening._

_Zraaassssssh._

"Hei Sasuke-san, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Dihatimu"

"Basi. Aku serius tahu"

"Aku juga"

"..."

_Hening._

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Hn?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu!"

"Hn"

"Aku tanya, _chickenbutt!"_

_Hening._

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ti-tidak jadi"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, begitu?"

"Si-siapa yang bilang begitu. Dasar GR!"

_Hening._

"..."

"..."

Diam?

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit. Perempuan permen kapas itu akhirnya menutup mulutnya juga. Menyebalkan memang jika si Pink mulai bicara tanpa henti, mendengung di telinganya seperti seekor lebah yang kelaparan. Bagus. Tapi, apa yang kira-kira membuatnya bungkam?

"Bibirmu akhirnya membeku ya?" Sasuke berusaha memancingnya.

"D-dingin sekali..." Sasuke bisa mendegar suara gadis itu bergetar. Apa ia menangis? Sasuke cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Dilihatnya Sakura tengah mencoba membungkus tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuhnya. Pipinya merah merona. Sasuke rasa bukan karena gadis itu sedang malu atau apa, tapi pasti karena kedinginan. Tubuh gadis itu berguncang, terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu bisa mati membeku di tempat kalau begitu.

Ia lantas melepas jaket panjang yang dikenankannya sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas kemeja putih polos yang dikenakannya di bawah jaketnya. Meski jaketnya juga basah, setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menghalangi hawa dingin yang mencoba masuk. Begini-begini, ia juga bisa peduli terhadap wanita.

Sasuke menghela napas dahulu. Ia meletakkan jaket panjangnya di sekitar tubuh Sakura kemudian membungkusnya. Sakura tertegun. Ia buru-buru menoleh, memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang bergerak cekatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. "S-sasuke?"

Pemuda itu tetap tenang dan tak berkomentar mata hitam itu kembali mengunci_ emerald_-nya dan mereka terpaku satu sama lain. Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar terhipnotis olehnya. Badannya terasa menegang dan membeku seluruhnya. Sakura tak mengerti apa ari cinta pandangan pertama itu, tapi... mungkinkah rasanya seperti ini?

Kedua insan itu secara bersamaan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan saling maju mendekat. Astaga, apakah ciuman pertamanya ini akan hatuh pada seorang pria yang bahkan baru dikenalnya satu jam yang lalu? Ini tidak bisa. Tapi, hasrat dalam dadanya ini begitu membuncah.

Semakin dekat, dan bibir mereka akan bertemu.

_Zraaassssssssh!_

Dan detik berikutnya, bukan menjadi sekedar _akan_, namun memang benar-benar bertemu. Bibir mereka sama-sama dingin, namun perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih... _hangat._ Sakura menarik diri dari ciuman singkat mereka. Ia langsung membuang muka dan pura-pura membuang napasnya keras-keras. Entah apa yang merasukinya tadi. Ia merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya.

_Mereka_, ia dan Sasuke benar-benar... _berciuman_. Sakura menyentuh pipinya yang memanas dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hujan sudah reda" Sakura mendengar pria di sampingnya bergumam. Ragu-ragu, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Benar, hujan sudah reda.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan berdiri di jalanan. Kepalanya mendongak, satu tangannya menengadah ke atas. Tak ada tetesan hujan sama sekali. "Eh?"

"Apa?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum-senyum menatap langit. "Ada pelangi" gumam gadis itu. Sasuke yang penasaran akhirnya ikut berdiri di samping Sakura kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Berkas-berkas samar berwarna-warni menghias angkasa. Indah sekali lukisan Yang Maha Agung itu.

"Indah ya?" gumam Sakura lagi, masih menatap langit.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Benar, memang indah. Sepertimu."Iya, indah"

Suara nada dering ponsel pun berdentang. Sakura refleks buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu mengernyit menatap layar ponselnya. Kosong. Tak ada panggilan apa pun.

"Halo?" suara lain ponsel Sasuke. Pantas saja tadi nada deringnya terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Hn, aku kehujanan. Aku mengerti.. baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang" _Plip_. Sasuke menutup ponsel flipnya dan memandang Sakura agak lama. . "Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya.

Sakura mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Ada bagian hatinya yang seakan berkata tak rela Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Tidak bisakah mereka disini lebih lama lagi?

"Baiklah.." Sakura mengangguk lemak. "Apa menurutmu kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Kurasa iya"Kenapa ia terdengar yakin sekali? Sakura tak mengerti.

Punggung Sasuke perlahan mulai berjalan menjauhinya dan Sakura baru teringat sesuatu. Ah, jaket Sasuke masih dipakainya. Ia pasti melupakannya. Sakura bergegas melepaskannya dan memanggil Sasuke. "Hei, jaketmu!"

"Ambil saja" Sasuke balas berseru tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas kemudian melambaikannya. Semakin menjauh sampai ia menghilang di belokan jalan. Sasuke pergi.

"Aku pasti akan merindukannya" gumamnya.

Sakura lantas membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan. Sakura lupa. Ia perlu meminta maaf pada bos-nya karena gagal menjalankan tugasnya menggantikan beliau bertemu dengan kliennya.

Begitu telepon diangkat, takut-takut ia menjawab. "Halo? err, begini Sarutobi-_san_, aku mau minta maaf karena gagal bertemu dengan klien kita. Aku kehujanan dijalan, Anda tahu err... yah begitulah"Sakura menggigigit bibirnya sementara ia menunggu atasannya menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa-" Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. "-tadi klienku juga menelpon bahwa mobilnya mogok di jalan dan dia kehujanan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Dokumennya masih kau bawa kan?"

"Dokumen? Oh i-iya. _Ne_, masih ada di tangan saya" Ia mengeluarkan map dari bajunya dan memeriksa isi di dalamnya. Baguslah, tidak ada yang rusak. "Semua masih bagus" imbuhnya.

Sakura mendengar bos nya menghela napas. "Baguslah. Mungkin aku bisa mengatur jadwal lain untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke—"

"—eh? Sakura memotong ucapan bos-nya. "Uchiha Sasuke Anda bilang?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar sang bos menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang yang tadi bersamanya.

"I-iya. Dia klien kita itu. Apa aku belum memberitahumu?" Hampir saja Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya saking terkejutnya."Anda belum mengatakannya"

"O-oh, mungkin aku lupa. Kau ada dimana? Beritahu posisimu biar supirku menjemputmu—"

"..."

"Sakura? Hei! Halo?"

Sakura mematikan ponselnya. _Jadi..._

Jadi, pria yang baru di temuinya satu jam yang lalu di bawah canopi di tengah guyuran hujan, pria yang telah..._menciumnya_, pria yang bahkan sudah.. mencuri hatinya itu. Ternyata klien bos-nya? Dunia pasti sempit sekali!

Ini sungguh... sulit dipercaya saja. Uchiha Sasuke pasti tahu tentang hal ini. Oleh karena itu, ia kelihatan yakin sekali saat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ironis sekali.

Tapi jika memang begitu, apakah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersatu?

Ia meraba bibirnya. Bekas ciuman itu masih ada. _Manis._ Ia tersenyum pada dirinya. Dirinya sudah dibuat gila karena cinta.

Dipandangnya jaket Sasuke ditangannya."_Ne_. Dunia sedang mempermainkan kita. Ini semua salahmu." tunjuknya pada si jaket sambil memandangnya dengan kesal "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk jaket yang masih basah itu.

* * *

Dan inilah sepenggal kisah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke di tengah hujan, yang pada akhirnya akan menuntun mereka menuju perasaan dimana mereka akan mempersatukannya. Perasaan saling mencintai.

Satu hal yang Sakura petik hari ini. Di balik kesialan, pasti akan selalu ada hikmahnya.

**Owari**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap author:**

Bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian? **  
**

Meski aku tahu ada banyak kekurangan disana-sini karena memang baru fic pertama, entah kenapa aku enjoy banget nulis fic ini. Semoga memuaskan :)

Dan karena ini fic pertama aku, aku masih agak ragu sama tanda baca yang aku gunain diatas, terutama masalah tanda hubung(-) apakah udah bener? Mohon bantuannya ya!

Well, saran,kritik, dan flame (mungkin)? Semuanya bisa kalian taruh di kotak review.

_Sankyuu!  
_


End file.
